Come Away With Me
by SisterSafetyPin
Summary: Paulie isn't quite ready to jump yet, not quite ready to give up forever. She's got a plan and if all goes well, she's got Mary Brave to help her see it through. Femslash Paulie/Torry f/f


**Disclaimer:** The characters of Lost and Delerious do not belong to me. They belong to, I don't know actually…but I'm sure its not me…  
**Summery:** This is an alternate ending

**AN:** Written in 2004

**Come Away With M**e

By now I was used to Tory coming in at late hours. Trying to convince herself that she didn't care for Paulie by having sex with that guy we met while running. Just like I was used to Paulie staying up to see Tory when she came to our room. Used to Paulie asking questions Tory would not answer, like 'Where were you?' or worse 'Why are you doing this to me?' This had been going on since the day Tory's sister walked in on them the morning after they had been together. After Tory had asked me 'Mouse', aka 'Mary Brave' as Paulie called me, to look after Paulie. They were both slowly dieing. I could see it in there eyes. The difference? Tory was better at hiding it. Tory was willing to accept her fate. While Paulie, well she would die if she couldn't get Tory back.

"Paulie what are you doing?" She had been staring at the ceiling from her bed since Tory snuck out a few hours ago and I honestly thought she might finally be going into shock. "Paulie?"

"Yes Mary B."

Ok so not shock. She can still talk and identify voices. This is stressful…Tory is stupid. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm going to get her back Mary B. I was just thinking about my plan."

"Paulie …"

"No Mary, don't try to tell me she doesn't care, because you know as well as I, she's dieing inside! We NEED each other. Tory is scared. So I have to be the one to find the plan. It is up to me to make sure we are together. Me. So I will find a plan. I will get us back together. I have to Mary B" then in a much softer voice 'cause I'm dieing to'

I knew she was right.

"Can I help you then?" I asked I couldn't just sit by and watch whatever happened happen between my two friends. I had to help.

"Yes," she had said. "When the time comes, you can help."

And that was that. Paulie went back to her staring at the ceiling and I went back to my staring at Paulie.

It would be a while before I would hear anything from Paulie about her plan. It was almost as if she forgot about it. Even though I knew she didn't. There had been times when I thought that Paulie herself was not emotionally strong enough to come up with a plan.

Finally though about three weeks later, I was sitting at the window in the library looking at the rain when Paulie came up to me.

"Do you still want to help?" she whispered to me.

"Yes," I had replied.

And as the rain pounded against the window, Paulie whispered her master plan to get Tory back from across the table. As I listened my only thought was a silent prayer. 'Please let this plan work'

My part of the plan was quite simple. Most of which would not even come into effect until after the plan worked…if it worked. As for now, my job was to get Tory to the roof as soon as possible. Then, it would be up to Paulie.

**888**

"Tory, TORY!" I screamed when I saw her by the mailboxes.

"What is it Mary?"

She seemed panicked, good, meant the plan was working.

"It's Paulie. She, she. I think she's going to kill herself!"

"WHAT! Where is she?" If there was ever any doubt about Tory's feelings, the absolute horror on her face now would have washed it way.

"I don't know!" I lied, "...all I have is this note." I handed it to her

She read it then left.

_What is life without love? I love you Tory, and I will dance alone. - P_

I didn't get the note at first. Paulie had to tell me that she would go to the roof where they often danced alone. I remember watching them dance there my first night... Apparently though, Tory did, because she took off for it without a seconds thought.

I went to our room.

I watched them argue. I watched Paulie plead, and I watched them both cry as they talked. I couldn't watch long as I was tired, but I knew... if Paulie's plan worked, this would be the last time I saw either of them.

So I watched a little while longer before going to sleep.

888

When I woke up the next morning the sun was glaring into the room. I looked over and almost cried at what I saw. Two beds both perfectly made, neither having been slept in at all. Paulie's plan had worked. She had convinced Tory to go away with her. Where? I don't know, but they were both gone.

I got up, slowly dressed and just looked around the room. They were gone. I could see they had stopped by the room before they left as little things were gone. The kind of little things such as Paulie's favorite book that was always near her bed... or the picture of Tory and her little sister that was usually on Tory's nightstand; those things that most would not notice at their first glance, yet I did. As I continued to study the room that was now completely mine I saw a letter taped on the mirror with Mary B. written on it.

I walked over to it and gently took the tape that was holding it to the mirror off while getting the letter. Then, as I opened it I saw that the writing was Tory's. That surprised me a little. I thought that it would be from Pauly, thanking me for my help.

I sat down in my bed and read the letter.

_Mary.  
_

_Thank you for every thing. That's from me and P. This however... this is just from me. Thank you for looking after P, when I was too scared to. You kept her from really doing anything stupid like ending her life. For that I will always be grateful. Can you do me one last favor though? Could you tell me sister that I'm sorry I lied to her, and that I will always love her? Thank you, I know you will. Mary if you learned anything from Paulie and me, let it be that nothing is more important then love._

_Good Bye Mary,_

_Tory_

'I would tell her sister.' I thought.

Then I noticed a p.s in Pauly's writing.

_P.S: Thank you for your help Mary Brave. I will always remember you. Never forget the best roommates you ever had._

_Paulie_

I did cry then. They were finally happy, finally back together where they belonged. I let myself cry for a few minutes before I stood up and left the room. The second part of my job had to be put into effect; I had to alert the teachers that Tory and Paulie were gone. Of course, only after I did one last thing for Tory.

I wonder where I could find her sister right now anyway?

_fin_


End file.
